A king, a knight, and one wild card
by SuspiciousPlayer
Summary: After a hard fought battle Danny is sent a thousand years into the future. As usual people will try to make Danny part of their plans, but if he has surprised a man who could see all outcomes of time. He'll be sure to throw a wrench in any crazed Fruit-loop scheme he doesn't like.(This is a story idea I would like someone to continue. PM me for details.) Adopted by shadowpillow


Don't own anything

Danny Phantom X Code Geass If someone wants to continue this story please PM me

Clockwork POV

The destruction of the Ghost zone is unavoidable. For the first time all roads lead to the end with the disappearance of one. "Clockwork we must do something."

"You mean you wish for me to do something. I cannot do anything to save you any action taken leads to destruction. This way, human beings will have a chance to survive and there will be a chance for the rebirth of the ghost zone." I turn to the Observers eyes red from crying.

"So you can't find the Ghost child?"

"He is in the future. I've known he was there since his disappearance."

"THEN BRING HIM BACK!"

"If I did then Dan would become a possibility again. In the future Danny will create the new Ghost Zone. Young Daniel has power of the ghost zone twice over he doesn't need this realm in existence to keep his powers. Now go relax and wait for oblivion." The sad thing with being able to see all was watching the world be destroyed in real time. The Fentons launched an ecto-nuke into the ghost zone from the GIW headquarters when the bomb went off the explosion was amplified through portals worldwide. "You all have asked me how I got the scar over my eye. The answer, I wanted to see if I could be blinded for no matter what I do I continue to see the flow of time, but now all that is coming is darkness." I faced my death with a smile.

Danny POV

I was lying in human form against a wall and from where I was I could see I was outside of an academy if all those times visiting one for Jazz counted for anything. I stood using the wall to steady myself walking to the corner of the wall to see a group of teens were walking around the grounds with younger girl in a wheel chair being pushed by the raven haired teen. The blonde asked something getting close to the young man causing the orange and brown haired ones to give jealous glares. I couldn't understand a word they were saying then the bluenette said something that made the orange haired one angry at the guy with normal hair. I wasn't going to get any answers to where I am from them or understand it. I turn and start walking away 'they may turn me in for trespassing' as I walk I check my ribs to see if any are broken. I hissed in pain then heard a young voice sound concern. Turning my head I saw the group looking at me shouting something and I did the smart thing…ran.

Lelouch POV

I find myself with a genuine smile when Nunnally suggest these strolls outside. Though I am always happy when she is and it would have been better if I wasn't subject to Milly teasing, Nina's glares, and Shirley's attempt to hide her affection towards me. Rivalz is annoying, but easy to ignore "LU-LU, are you even listening?"

"No, I was just enjoying our time together too much to listen." They each took it their own way along the lines of a sweet statement on friendship.

"That's still rude big brother you should always listen to those talking to you." Nunnally always so sweet and kind to everyone she disserves a world Kinder than this.

"Sorry Nunnally, what did I miss?"

Milly had gotten close to me in a flirtatious pose "What do have planned today Lu-Lu~?" She sung my nickname in her seduction voice though if I wasn't focused on my preparations I could see myself with her. She is the one of the only ones here who knows me; I was going to answer until Rivalz opened his mouth.

"Sorry Milly, me and Lelouch are going to head out and play the boards." He stated like he didn't know that Shirley had a problem with it. I just know he just likes starting arguments between us.

Shirley dashed in front of Nunnally and me with her hands on her hip and an angry glare "LU-LU you said that was the LAST time you were doing THAT." I could never really diffuse her when she was like this, but Nunnally stepped in with a distraction.

"Brother I think someone is hurt. I heard a pained hiss to our right." We all turned to see a raven haired teen holding his left side and limping slightly. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and he looked to be an inch or two taller than me. We watch him come to a stop and look over his shoulder at us revealing icy blue eyes.

"HEY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Milly was the first to call out, but the teen took off fast. We gave chase to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself more. He lost us with two turns and speed. "Where do you think he went?"

"I don't know, but I will call Sayoko to see if she can find him."

"Sorry brother if you weren't pushing me I know you could have caught him."

"No, I wouldn't have. At the most he would have lost me in three turns instead of two." Sayoko's training was good, but I wouldn't have been able to keep up with him. "Don't worry; I'm sure Sayoko will find him."

Danny POV

Even wounded I out ran them "I'm in the clear." as I said that I found myself being flip over someone's shoulder. Instinct took over and I landed on my feet fighting back attempting to sweep my opponents legs from underneath them. They jumped over my leg, I looked up seeing a leg come down and panties. I blocked with my least injured hand grabbing her leg throwing her bit away giving me a good look at the red head I was fighting, she was crouching into a ready stance and said something I couldn't understand. "I don't understand you." I spoke with annoyance which to her may have come off as hostile as she rolled up her sleeves and attacked again. I was barely blocking with my good arm as she struck my injured ribs, I wasn't landing blows against her as she was obviously more experience in hand to hand like Val, but if I could land one solid strike it would be over I just needed an opening. She tried to kick my head, but I countered with shoulder to her shin bruising her leg, she was shocked at the strength behind it giving my opening, and sent a palm strike. She tried to block, but it was going to hurt either way as evident from the bruises forming on her forearms as she flew back and landed on her back hissing in pain. As she was on the ground I took off again I heard her yell something at me, but I wasn't stopping.

Kallen POV

I was finally away from my " _friends_ " as they just wanted a person to pity. I hated being at school and having to pretend to be so weak. I heard someone running towards me and I prepared myself to act meek, but that was until I heard whoever it was talking in an unknown code or something. 'Was my cover blown?' I had no time to fully think it through as he was right on me I had to act fast. I flipped whoever over my shoulder. I felt him slip out of my grip and seeing him land in an immediate counter attack. I jumped over his leg and fought back with an axe kick, but he blocked me with his right hand and threw me away like I was a branch in the way. I land in my stance and took a good look at him, his stance seemed cocky as it looked as if he was going to fight me with one hand. "So you bastard, who are you working for, Britannia?" He responded in that weird code in a way that was like it was a stupid question, I rolled up my sleeves ready to really kick his smug ass. I run in trying to knock his head off, but his hands were actually quick in blocking my attack I try an elbow strike as he blocked, I was able to strike his left side and either he is really good at hiding pain or I didn't hurt him at all.

He began to strike back, but he they were too slow to land as I dodged. I go for a high kick that's when I lost, he countered with a hard shoulder to my shin knocking me off balance and I was unable to dodge his palm strike, I tried to block it, but it was no use and it hurt like hell sending me flying. I landed on my back. I heard fast footsteps believing he was going for the finishing blow, but they began to sound like they were going away. I prop myself up with a hiss seeing that he was running away "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" I kind of flinch when I heard myself say that 'Don't be looking a gift horse in the mouth Kallen.'

Danny POV

I was either far in or far out of there. I stopped running when I came across a maid she walked towards me in a calm manner saying something I was about to try and tell her I didn't understand her until "Do you know or understand Japanese?"

"Yes I know Japanese can you tell me what country I'm in, what year is this, and what language you were speaking before?"

"In order Area 11 part of the Britannia Empire, 2014 A.T.B, and the international language Latin. I am quite confused as to why you do not know this, but for now you are injured and need medical attention please come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with anyone…" I lost sight of her and darkness greeted me.

Sayoko POV

I found the boy Lelouch-Sama asked me to find. He did have the coldest blue eyes I have ever seen almost as if they could freeze a person if they stared long enough. They were the eyes of a fighter and from the looks of him he was Britanian, but obviously poor by his clothes. I rose my hands as he was getting into a stance 'He is obviously injured' "Please calm your-self I am not here to hurt you. Please come with me." I saw confusion and frustration play across his face 'I have to diffuse this tension fast.' ("Do you know or understand Japanese?")

("Yes I know Japanese can you tell me what country I'm in, what year is this, and what language you were speaking before?") It was good we had dialogue now, but he sounded frantic and on edge. It was obvious Japanese wasn't his first language evident by his accent.

("In order Area 11 part of the Britannia Empire,") I hated those words coming out of my mouth ("2014 A.T.B, and the national language Latin.") I could see this info wasn't helping the situation. ("I am quite confused as to why you do not know this, but for now you are injured and need medical attention please come with me.") I fill my voice with as much concern as I could muster for the boy, but it fell on deaf ears.

He face showed he was going into a defensive state and I had to end this before the end of his next sentence before he was truly ready for a fight. ("I'm not going anywhere with anyone…") I move to his left side his wounded side as he wouldn't turn fast enough to see me coming. I landed a knockout blow if he wasn't injured his reflexes wouldn't have been slow enough to get that clean hit. I pull my phone out and dial Lelouch-Sama, it went straight to voicemail. "Master Lelouch I have the boy and will have him at your house in a few minutes. When he wakes speak in Japanese he did not understand what any of you were saying earlier and he will be on edge. I will prepare for tonight."

 **END**

 **An: in the Code Geass world Japanese would not be a national or international language for Britannia and not even the language publicly spoken in Area 11 as they are dehumanized by their conqueror. In this universe Lelouch is preparing his body and mind for his future rebellion I found it stupid that he had a resource he wasn't using. Danny will be fighting to protect the innocent caught in the crossfire and choose a side later in the story.**

 **Reason I wrote Danny has the power of the ghost zone twice over is because of the episode where Desiree "Rewrites" Danny and Sam's history. In MY opinion she does not have the power to alter reality or to change the past and she only hypnotized the town to believe that they were not friends and rid every one of the memory as Sam was protected from it by those earrings and she still had photos. Desiree has no real power if she did she would have saved the town when Pariah Dark took it because they're had to be people wishing for the ghost king to be gone.**


End file.
